


Debt. Honour.

by Arise_Sasha



Category: CLC (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Historical, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Sasha/pseuds/Arise_Sasha
Summary: Он скитался годами, оттачивая свои навыки лишь для выполнения одной миссии
Relationships: Jungi/Yeeun, Kim Taehuyng/Jungi, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kwon Eunbin/Jeon Jungkook





	Debt. Honour.

Поздним утром, когда солнце уже давно взошло над линией горизонта, в чудесное летнее время, по шумному рынку прогуливался мужчина. Он был одет невзрачно: легкая хлопковая рубашка, соломенная шляпа, что прикрывала лицо от лишних глаз, обыкновенные серо-болотного цвета штаны. Черные волосы спадали на глаза, прикрывая еще лучше шрам на правом глазу. Мужчина не стеснялся осматривать внимательно каждого прохожего, будто ища знакомого. Но никто не походил на "того самого человека". Рынок - шумное и людное место. Куча пыли, запахов, безделушек, тканей, фруктов и овощей. Каждый торговец зазывает к себе, предлагает лучший продукт, который только у него есть. Но брюнета это не интересует. Что же он ищет тогда? Возможно, редкую реликвию. Или плотника. Мужчина останавливается в дверях, снимает шляпу и проходит в маленькое помещение, пахнущее сыростью и деревом.  
-Здравствуйте. Чем я могу вам помочь? - старый мужчина улыбается, точно рад видеть нового клиента.  
Гость осматривается. Не спешит отвечать на заданный вопрос. Не спешит и здороваться, лишь осматривает маленькие диковинные статуэтки из дерева. Мужчина за прилавком все так же улыбается, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Клиенты тут не частое дело. Но и не редкое, как это бывает. Плотником быть сложно. Держать свою лавочку затратное дело, а когда работа не приносит стабильный доход, то, что уж говорить-то. Но, по всей видимости, этот старик придумал, как избежать полнейшего банкротства и продолжать держаться на плаву. Фигурки из дерева. Кто же не захочет купить хоть одну? Или шкатулку для украшений. Она точно пригодится богатым госпожам из почётных семейств столицы или даже девушкам из гарема императора. Умно, как отмечает про себя брюнет, переводя взгляд тёмных глаз на мужчину, вызывая у того удивление и полное онемение.  
-Вы же...  
-Здравствуйте. Да, я думаю, вы можете мне помочь, - не обращая внимания на удивление мужчины, начинает гость.  
-Не может быть... Ваше Величество? Чем мы обязаны такой честью?  
-Что за глупости вы говорите, господин? Я не император, - спокойно продолжает лепетать брюнет. - Меня зовут Мин Юнги. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами наедине.  
Старик будто не верит глазам. Он же видит. Этот шрам. Эти прищуренные глаза. Губы, нос. Все, кроме волос говорит о том, что перед ним император. Почему же тогда имя ему Юнги? Почему же волосы черные и короткие? Почему же он стоит здесь, прося разговора в уединенном месте?  
-Прошу, проходите, - старик указывает на дверь за своей спиной. - Я прикажу Ынбин сделать чай.  
-Благодарю, - мужчина кивает и проходит в следующую комнату, осматривается.  
Тут пахнет деревом еще больше, чем в прошлом помещении. Не удивительно, тут станок, куча опилок, незаконченные поделки.  
-Ынбин, дочь, прошу, угости нашего гостья чаем,- молодая девушка тут же появляется в дверях.  
На вид ей не больше 19, она среднего роста, одета в лилового цвета ханбок, с длинными, но красиво завязанными, черными, как воронье крыло, волосами. Девчушка быстро справилась с поставленной задачей, заварила чай, подала кружки мужчинам.  
-О чем вы хотели поговорить, господин?- старик не хочет медлить, он все еще не может понять, что же не так и почему этот мужчина, так похожий на императора, пришел к нему с разговором.  
-Вы же плотник. У плотников сыновья всегда крепкие. Я бы хотел завербовать вашего сына, - без капли стеснения признаётся Юнги.  
-Сына? Видимо, кто-то сказал вам глупость. Боги подарили мне единственную дочь. Сыновей у меня нет. Но зачем вам вербовать обычных молодых людей?  
-Этого я вам сказать не могу, уж простите.  
Брюнет наблюдает за тем, как девушка разливает чай по кружкам. Подняв голову, замечает любопытный взгляд, который отводят в момент. Щечки дочери плотника краснеют, а сама она спешит положить чайник и отойти в сторону.  
-У вас прекрасная дочь, господин. Красивая, как цветок, - Юнги отводит взгляд, дабы не смущать девушку, делает глоток чая.  
-Благодарю. Она столь же умела в хозяйстве, сколь и красива. Но совсем скоро ей придётся покинуть меня, - спокойно рассказывает старик.  
-Неужели уже есть жених? - удивляется гость.  
-Нет. Но претенденты уже появляются, - улыбается. - Глядишь, совсем скоро выберет кого-то.  
Девушка, что оставалась в стороне от разговора и только слушала, вдруг встревожилась. Отец будет совсем одинок, если она уйдёт в чужую семью. Такие печальные мысли посещают девушку с тех пор, как сын Чонов начал пытаться ухаживать за ней. С одной стороны Ынбин было грустно от слов отца, с другой - она злилась.  
-Нет. Отец, я не уйду в чужую семью. Я не могу оставить Вас, - влезает в чужой разговор.  
На лице гостья появилась улыбка, вызванная словами Ынбин.  
-Такова судьба женщин. Оставлять отцов и переходить в семью мужа. Спасибо вам за чай и гостеприимство. Мне пора. Не могу засиживаться тут долго.  
Мужчина поднимается. Старик следом. Юнги провожают.  
-Благодарю за посещение, - старик кланяется, получая поклон в ответ. - Надеюсь, вы найдете тех людей, которые вам нужны.  
-Еще раз благодарю вас за чай. До свидания,-Юнги разворачивается и уходит в глубь рынка.  
-Отец, кто этот мужчина? - девчушка тут как тут, стояло только интересному незнакомцу уйти.  
Ынбин всегда была любопытной. Всё ей хочется знать, всё ей расскажи.  
-Не знаю. Он представился как Мин Юнги. Возможно, он вербовал кого-то в повстанцы.  
-Да но... Почему же он так похож на Него?.. Да и фамилия у них одна.  
-Я не знаю. Возвращайся к работе.  
Девушка, в отличии от своего отца, который ушел обратно в лавку, осталась смотреть в даль, туда, куда ушел загадочный мужчина. Столько вопросов, на которые точно есть ответ только у него. Ынбин спросит. Точно спросит.  
Юнги продолжает своё путешествие по рынку. Где искать нужных людей? Как завлечь на свою сторону? Стоит ли искать союзников в самой столице? Уйдя глубоко в свои мысли, Мин не замечает, как плечом задевает мужчину, лет 30. Тот оборачивается, дабы что-то сказать, но несколько длинных палок, что покоились у того на плече, задели идущего рядом парня помоложе.  
-Ах, я тебе! - парень тут же врезал мужчине, но этот жест не остался безнаказанным.  
Удар, еще один. Бой завязался очень быстро. Младший получает коленом в бок, за что мажет по скуле мужчины. Шум позади привлёк Юнги. Тот обернулся, прищурившись. Драка.  
-Остановитесь! Чонгук! Что вы тут устроили? - знакомый голос звучит из толпы.  
Голос женский и знаком Юнги буквально несколько минут, но въевшийся в сознании. Голос дочери плотника. Она самостоятельно остановила драку, не боясь попасть под удар. Проскальзывает между мужчинами, протягивая руки по обе стороны себя, тем самым останавливая дерущихся. Мужчины не сразу сообразили, что произошло, замешкались, что сыграло на руку девушке. Ынбин ударила сначала старшего мужчину локтём в живот, сбив с ног, затем хорошенько ударила по лбу юношу. Тот, не удержав равновесия, тут же свалился следом за своим соперником. Толпа только ахнула от удивления. Откуда в хрупкой девушке столько силы и смелости поместилось?  
-Ах, госпожа Ынбин, спасибо, что усмирили этих двоих, - отозвался зевака из толпы. Народ начал расходиться по своим делам.  
-Почему Вы ударили меня? - возмущается старший мужчина, все еще сидя на земле.  
-Вы первый ударили меня своими палками! - в ответ мяукает парень.  
-Чонгук, ты ударил господина за то, что сам не увидел куда шел? - Ынбин нахмурила брови, смотря на непутёвого сына рыбака. Она-то видала собственными глазами, как всё началось.  
Чонгук всегда такой. Невнимательный. У парней его возраста только одно на уме - девушки. Видать, опять о красотках задумался и как всегда перестал следить за тем, что происходит вокруг. Ынбин знает точно, так и было.  
-Но это он не смотрел куда поворачивает! - возмущается юноша.  
К месту происшествия как раз подошёл мужчина в шляпе. Его тень упала на старшего мужчину.  
-Позвольте поинтересоваться, как вас зовут, господа? - Юнги протягивает свою руку, дабы помочь мужчине встать.  
-Ким Сокджин, - поднимаясь, проговаривает тот.  
Ким попытался заглянуть под шляпу и рассмотреть лицо того, кто за ней скрывается. Безуспешно. Таинственный незнакомец не желает показываться, но с любопытством рассматривает собеседника. Сокджин одет в простую рабочую одежду: рубашка цвета морской волны в грязи и пыли, то же самое и с бледно-зелёными штанами. Грязь на одежде точно старая, в отличии от пыли. Юнги предполагает, что перед ним работник фермы. У мужчины есть небольшая борода, черты лица резкие, точные, красивые. Губы полные, их форма округлая, а цвет приятный легко-красный. Глаза тёмные, почти черные.  
Под глазами у мужчины небольшие мешки. Волосы завязаны пучком, перевязаны лентой. Сколько дам он покорил в свое время? Сейчас гадать о таком не время.  
-А Вас? - Мин поворачивается к юноше, который отряхивает пыль со своих бледно-голубых штанов.  
-Чон Чонгук. А почему вы интересуетесь? - парень поднял взгляд на незнакомца.  
-У меня есть для вас кое-какое предложение.  
Эти слова незнакомца заставили мужчин переглянуться.  
-Ынбин, я найду тебя позже, - обращается младший к девушке.  
-Что? А я? У меня есть вопросы к этому господину! - возражает дочь плотника, тыкая пальцем на Мина.  
-У меня нет времени на это. Господа, этот разговор не для улицы, - Юнги намекает на то, что ему и мужчинам нужно укрыться от лишних взглядов и глаз.  
Чонгук наивный, он еще не умеет понимать намёки, поэтому ожидает, куда отведёт их незнакомец в шляпе.  
Сокджин, в отличии от сына Чонов, умеет распознавать намёки и, кивая, уводит двоих за собой. Всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы находилась лавочка его знакомого торговца, за которой Ким присматривал в дни отсутствия хозяина. Сегодня такой день. Хозяин лавки отправился за товаром в другой город. Как удачно для троих мужчин. Пока они шли к лавочке, Чонгук и Юнги изучали друг друга взглядами. Чон умирал от любопытства, кто же прячется под шляпой - неземной красоты красавец или изуродованный в боях воин? Человек, с лицом зверя? Вариант "обычный человек" у, любящего все гиперболизировать, Чонгука отсутствует.  
Мин, из-за шляпы, не может увидеть лица юноши. Но может вспомнить короткие черные волосы, голубую ленту(в тон светло-голубой одежде), завязанную на лбу, большие карие глаза излучающие доброту. Чонгук красив, без сомнений. Молодой, с виду сильный. Мечта любой девушки. Но не в столице. Тут каждая вторая носом воротит, хотя бы потому что она из приличной, обеспеченной семьи. Звать Чона с собой, рисковать жизнью молодого парня равно согрешить. Но Юнги уже грешен. Если Чонгук согласится, это будет его выбор, если нет - никто не станет убеждать, а, тем более, заставлять парня к чему-либо.  
-Прошу сюда. Здесь нас никто не услышит, - старший проводит спутников к столику, предлагает сесть, выбивая Мина из его мыслей.  
-Может, Вы снимите шляпу? - этот мальчишка знает о хороших манерах? Видимо, Юнги придется научить его.  
-Нет. Я не хочу показывать своё лицо сейчас. Проявите терпение, господин Чон, - спокойно, но требовательно попросил брюнет. После небольшой паузы, продолжил. - Моё имя Мин Юнги.  
Сокджин отметил про себя, что Мин не спешит переходить к делу, тянет каждую букву, будто смакует. Нет у них времени на это, как рассуждает мужчина, решает подтолкнуть разговор в нужное русло.  
-Так какое у Вас к нам дело?  
Вопрос даёт нужный результат, Юнги садится поудобнее. Ему не нужно думать, с чего начать, он знает, что должен говорить.  
-После коронации наследника прошло две недели. Как вы знаете, это уже сказалось на стране, точнее, на столице в наибольшей мере, не так ли?  
Чонгук готов поклясться, что мужчина под шляпой прячет хитрую улыбку. Ким готов поклясться, что этот разговор не к добру. К чему эта тема? Что задумал этот загадочный незнакомец?  
-Да... Вы правы, господин,-будто сидя на стуле для пыток, сознаётся младший.-В столице сейчас опасно. Император знает обо всем, что творится на улицах, в домах людей... Если стража заберёт тебя, ты уже не вернёшься.  
-Я слышал об этом  
Юнги мрачнеет, сдвигает брови к переносице.  
-Да. В столице опасно. Сейчас небезопасно даже в собственном доме. Новый император казнит каждого, кто ему не угоден.  
Красивое лицо старшего мужчины тоже помрачнело. Чего не скажешь о Чонгуке. Этот парень слишком молод, чтобы осознавать серьезность всего. То есть, так кажется Мину. Чон выглядит легкомысленным и ветренным.  
-Неужто он так сильно не любит свой народ? Какой император станет убивать подданных просто потому что сегодня ему приснился не тот сон? - Мин фыркает, погружаясь в раздумья, пока в комнате царит тишина.  
Юнги не может понять мотивов. Что сподвигло императора так поступать? Возможно какая-то обида? Юнги знает слишком мало об этом человеке, поэтому не может найти оправданий такому поведению.  
-Возможно, он такой из-за слухов... Его-то не любят, - с осторожностью начинает рыбак.-Из-за внешнего вида...Такого человека никогда не допускали к власти, а две недели назад короновали Его.  
Парниша почти шепчет, потому что боится реакции старших. Или того, что кто-то может услышать. Ким, сидящий напротив Чонгука, вздыхает и тянет несколько слов:  
-Это точно не повод убивать подчинённых.  
-Согласен. Что бы о Нём не говорили, поступки говорят о тебе больше, чем твоя внешность.  
-Но я не понимаю. Он же не урод. Никто не говорит так. За что же Он так злится? - Чон закусывает нижнюю губу, ища ответы глубоко в себе и своём сознании.  
-Тебе не понять Его, как не старайся. Такие люди могут мстить даже спустя десятилетия, - Мин делает паузу.-Что же Он за личность? Что о Нём известно, кроме того, что Он крайне беспощаден и жесток?  
-Не многое. Женат на своей сестре. Отличный воин. По слухам, Он в детстве приручил золотого дракона. Отсюда и титул. Ну и характер у императора не простой.  
Ким потирает переносицу и продолжает.  
-А почему Вы интересуетесь таким? И зачем позвали нас? Вы же не просто так сейчас здесь сидите.  
Юнги не удивлён. Мужчина, сидящий рядом с ним проницательный.  
-Я? Хотел спросить, не поможете ли вы мне в одном деле. За мной будет долг.  
-Что же за дело?  
В комнате воцарилась напряжённая атмосфера. Даже Чонгук чувствует это. Сидит, переводя взгляд то на Кима, то на Мина.  
-Я должен быть уверен в вас, для того, чтобы рассказывать свои планы. Просто прошу вслепую пообещать быть верными мне. Мне, как и вам, нужно время, чтобы убедиться в честности друг друга. Больше доверия - меньше шансов предательства. Я ведь прав? Чем больше мы будем доверять друг другу, тем сложнее будет нас рассорить и переманить на вражеские стороны.  
Чон, выслушав слова господина, чешет затылок в непонимании.  
-Всё равно не пойму... Но мы сможем отказаться в будущем в случае чего?  
-Конечно. Это ваше право. Я прошу только не предавать меня, - кивает мужчина в шляпе.  
-Тогда я принимаю предложение.  
Сокджин надеется, что Мин говорит правду, что догадки старшего верны. Не станет же он просто так скрывать, что же за дело предстоит провернуть.  
Юнги кивает и переводит взгляд на Чона, ожидая его слов.  
-Я тоже! - воодушевлённо повышает голос юноша.  
-Отлично. Я надеюсь, что нашел хороших союзников.  
-Мы тоже надеемся.  
После слов Сокджина, трое поднимаются, вместе подходят к выходу из лавочки.  
-Я найду вас, когда придёт время, - Мин так и не показал своё лицо.  
Он не намерен делать этого сейчас. Опрометчивым было раскрываться перед плотником и его дочерью, но что сделано - то сделано. Сейчас он скрывается в толпе, собирается покинуть столицу.  
Городские домики и забегаловки сменяют друг друга, пока мужчина бредет вдоль улиц. Он нашел союзников, он надеется, что все будет так, как должно, как планирует. Странно, что те двое так быстро согласились. Ким точно догадался, каков риск и на что он идёт. Чонгук, видимо, нет. Если они умрут по вине Юнги? Эти жертвы будут оправданы. Ради великой цели, можно пожертвовать жизнями нескольких. Плохо мыслить так. Но две жизни не сравнятся с сотнями, которые пропадают напрасно сейчас. Даже если Юнги сам умрёт, он выполнит свой долг. Он обещал.

-Юнги, мой сын, ты должен сделать кое-что для своей матери. Исполни мою последнюю просьбу. Я не смею просить у тебя большего...

Он сделает. Сделает всё, что только сможет.


End file.
